


Payment (Bill)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat's anxiety over Louis coming home late leads to his usual tactless crudeness. IWTV-era, pre-Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment (Bill)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt word: Bill

Near sunrise, he finally returned home. Not about to show him how worried I'd been, I remained at the harpsichord as he entered the room. Glancing at me as if I hurt his eyes already. _Dieu_.

I stood anyway, made as if to pass by to get to the stairs, stopped before him. The gamy smell wafting from his mouth, his hands, told me where he'd been this evening. How many rats was enough to satisfy the need? I couldn't recall the last time I'd needed to know, or kept count.

I shoved a wad of cash into his filthy hands. "What's this for?"

"The bill. For exterminating the French Quarter. _Merci._ " I sneered.

He disappeared before I began to really laugh.

 


End file.
